


Janeway Lambda Flamingo

by Montanagirl009 (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Holodecks/Holosuites, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Montanagirl009
Summary: Harry Kim and Tom Paris plan a surprise for Janeway.
Relationships: Harry Kim & Tom Paris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Star Trek Secret Santa 2019





	Janeway Lambda Flamingo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [70thousandlightyearsfromhome (ShayneyL)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/gifts).



“C’mon Harry, it’ll work,” Tom looked at Harry with a smirk.  
“But the captain won’t approve,” Harry said as they rounded a corner. “and besides, I don’t want to have to clean the plasma conduits for this one”  
“Harry, Harry, it’s not that bad, just change a character in Captain Janeway’s holonovel. It’s no big deal” Tom stopped at the holodeck doors, looked at Harry expectantly. Harry sighed “fine, but this was all your idea.”   
“Great! Now what was the name again.” Tom said. He paused looked at the control panel. Turned to Harry, started to say something, then his eyes went wide. Harry looked behind him at an empty corridor. Tom laughed, “You should have seen your face, it was priceless” Harry sighed, rolled his eyes “Tom if you can’t even remember the na…”  
“Computer activate program Janeway Lambda One” Tom interrupted. Then they both entered the holodeck. A man stood in the middle of the room. “Computer change character.”  
“Please provide specifications for changes”  
“Make him 10cm shorter” Tom started  
“Lengthen nose by 2cm”  
“change hair to bright red”  
“change accent to French”  
“Change outfit to a shirt and kilt”  
“Make him like Hawaiian shirts”  
“Change name to Sir Leola”  
“Give him a pet platypus and strong liking for flamingos”  
“Harry seriously,” Tom struggled to keep a straight face, “Computer save changes and end program” Tom burst into laughter. Harry chuckled nervously and shrugged, “Let’s go, the captain should be here any minute and I don’t want to be caught.” They left the holodeck both laughing. “Hey, Tom, we should go to the mess hall and grab something to eat”  
“sounds great”

A few minutes later Tom and Harry got Leola root casserole from Neelix. They sat at a table and started discussing ideas for things to do in Sandrine’s. “Tom we could host a pool tournament” Tom looked at Harry “We could as long as I don’t have to play the captain”   
“Then we could have a dance night there”   
“Sounds great, maybe you could even get the Delaney twins to join” Harry rolled his eyes. “I wonder who all would join”   
Tom looked thoughtful for a moment “Well, we could talk to Neelix and see what he thinks about it.”   
“As long as he doesn’t use any Leola root, I’m game”  
“great now that’s settled, what do you want to do this Friday”   
“We could play velocity or hover ball”  
“I would win a game of hover ball”  
“You’re on Tom”  
“Great” They heard footsteps approach the table. Tom looked and say Captain Janeway approaching “Ah, hello captain, care to join us?” Captain Janeway paused for a moment, then answered, “not at the moment, Mr. Paris. I would like to know if either of you have any idea of who altered my program.”  
Harry looked at Tom attempting not to look nervous. Tom looked at the captain “I don’t know, but if I find out, I will let you know”  
Captain Janeway looked away for a moment as if thinking, then smiled “That’s odd, the computer said that the last people who accessed the program were you and Harry.” Harry looked at the captain, she continued. “I will say those were some interesting changes I noticed. If I have my program altered again, I will have to make sure that the culprits lose some holodeck time.” She turned and left the mess hall.  
Tom waited until she left and then he laughed. Harry looked at tom incredulous. “Harry, I don’t think I have ever seen the captain react to anything, besides if she was really mad, we would be cleaning plasma manifolds.” Harry up looked to see B’Elanna walking over to the table. “Earlier I saw that captain leave the holodeck. She was muttering something about an flamingos and kilts. Would either of you know anything about it?” B’Elanna looked at them. Harry looked away. “So, it was you! Ayala suspected as much, Starfleet” She looked smug as she walked away.  
“How did she know” Harry asked.  
“Harry it is written all over your face.” Tom said.


End file.
